Treble
|appear2 = |sprite = }} Treble, known as in Japan, is a wolf-like support robot created by Dr. Wily to work with Bass in a similar way to Rush with Mega Man. Unlike Rush, Treble possesses considerable offensive capabilities to support Bass in battle. Bass can also fuse with Treble to gain wings and fly, as well as to improve his offensive capabilities. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Functions Flight ability Treble can fly to transport Bass like the Rush Jet. This function was only used in the opening animation of Mega Man 8. Appearances: *''Mega Man 8'' Super Adapter The Super Adapter allows Treble to merge with Bass, acting like an armor that increases his strength and gives him the ability to fly and perform a flying fist attack. Unlike Mega Man's Super Adapter, Bass has the ability to fire either a regular charged shot or a rocket punch, as opposed to just the rocket punch. It was created by Dr. Wily using the parts Bass had stolen in Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 7, which were originally planned to enhance Rush's Super Adapter. Bass used this in the second battle against Mega Man in the Wily Castle. Appearances: *''Mega Man 7'' Other appearances: *''Mega Man Megamix'' Support Item In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Treble appears to assist Bass for a limited time when he takes the Support Item dropped by Eddie. Treble shoots from his mouth when Bass attacks with a normal shot, and dashes at enemies at high speed when Bass fires a charge shot or performs a somersault kick. Treble also jumps when Bass does so, but doesn't attack during the jump. Appearances: *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' Treble Boost |user = Bass |type = Support |appearances = '''Mega Man 8 Mega Man & Bass Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Mega Man 10 |appear2 = Rockman 8 (manga) Rockman & Forte (manga) Rockman Gigamix Rockman 10 -Extra F- |sprite = }} The '''Treble Boost, known as in Japan, is an improved version of the Super Adapter used by Bass in his fight against Mega Man in Mega Man 8. While using it Bass can fly and fire powerful charge shots and laser beams. In the games Mega Man & Bass and Mega Man 10, Bass can buy this ability in the item shop, which allows him to fly for a limited time and fire stronger shots in three directions at the same time. In Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Bass can also buy the Treble Boost and this time it can fire in 1 of 7 directions, but can only be used once. Damage Data Charts Damage values in units in Mega Man & Bass. Damage values in units in Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. Damage values in units in Mega Man 10. Treble Item Treble Item is an item that Bass can buy for 20 Screws in Reggae's shop. When used, Treble appears and gives a random item to Bass, similar to Mega Man's Eddie Call. Appearances: *''Mega Man 10'' Treble Rescue Treble Rescue is an item that Bass can buy for 30 Screws in Mega Man 10. It acts similar to the Beat Call, saving Bass from bottomless pits by using the Treble Boost for a few seconds. Appearances: *''Mega Man 10'' Communicator In Bass' ending from the Japanese version of Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Wily contacts Bass. During the conversation, Bass orders Treble to cut the communication when he got angry with Wily, suggesting Treble is the source of the communication. As only their voices are heard, it's unknown if Treble can only reproduce the voices or is able to show images like the Rush Vision. Appearances: *''Mega Man: Battle & Chase'' Gallery Treblecddata.png|Treble's English CD data card from Mega Man & Bass. Mm7_trebleback2.jpg|Concept art of a back side view of Treble. MM7-Treble.png|Treble, as he appears in Mega Man 7. Treblemm8cs.png|Treble, as he appears in Mega Man 8. TrebleRS1.png|Treble(Gospel) in Rockman Strategy. Chibitreble.png|Chibi Treble. Arigachibitreble.png|Chibi Treble from Mega Man Megamix. Treblearchie.png|Treble in [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|Archie's Mega Man comic]]. Trebleprofile1.png|Treble's profile from Mega Man Megamix. MMegamixTr.jpg|Bass uses the Super Adapter in the manga Mega Man Megamix. R&FMTr1.png|Treble in the manga Rockman & Forte. R&FMTr2.png|Bass and Treble in the manga Rockman & Forte. Trebler102.png|Bass and Treble in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-. Trivia *In Japan, Treble's name is Gospel, which was left untranslated in the Mega Man Battle Network series. *Treble is one of the many characters who have music-inspired names, Treble being a musical term and Gospel a type of music. *Despite the fact that Bass made a small cameo in Mega Man 9, Treble was nowhere to be found. *In Mega Man Battle Network 2, Gospel appeared as a Multibug Organism and the final boss in the game. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, the Cybeast Gregar appeared as part of the main plot and the final boss. Both of the these characters' designs are based on Treble. *When using the Treble Boost, Bass's wings are smaller in Mega Man & Bass than in Mega Man 8. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man items Category:Characters with music names Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Mega Man & Bass items Category:Mega Man 10 items Category:Support robots